1. Field
The following description relates to an ultra-wideband (UWB) dipole antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development of miniature devices having wireless communication capabilities has led to more stringent requirements on a size of electronic components. One of the biggest elements of such systems is an antenna. Wireless communications standards, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15.6, are emerging. The standards allow work at sufficiently high frequencies, for example, 6 to 10 gigahertz (GHz), and thus reduce the physical size of the antenna.
However, for a number of devices, such as devices working in close proximity to a human body, size limitations are especially small. In this case, additional measures may be needed to reduce the antenna dimensions used in such devices. In general, devices working in close proximity to a human body are self-powered, and have a serious limitation of energy consumption. In this situation, there is a desire for a method of minimizing power consumption of each block of a device.